


Ein scheinbar winziges Problem

by Thomasin_chen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Long Hair, Parody, Thomas being Thomas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasin_chen/pseuds/Thomasin_chen
Summary: Chris hat da ein Problemchen mit seinen langen Haaren, Thomas möchte das ausnutzen. Michael und Kaito sind die stillen Beobachter des ganzen. Und Tron spielt ganz desinteressiert lieber mit seiner Konsole. Parodie auf einen Tag im Hause der Arglights.
Kudos: 1





	Ein scheinbar winziges Problem

Ein kleines Problem

Nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war nicht real. Christopher Arclight, 20 Jahre jung, renommierter Wissenschaftler und heimliches Shampoomodel starrte panisch auf seine Haarbürste. Gerade hatte er seine weiße Haarpracht durchgekämmt und wollte die Bürste säubern, als ihm ein kleines milchiges Ding auf ihr auffiel. Schuppen? Nein, unmöglich. Er wusch sich seine weiße Mähne mit dem neuesten und wirkungsvollsten Anti- Schuppenshampoo, welches es auf dem Markt zu haben war. Und wenn nun doch...  
Es half nichts, er musste noch einmal unter die Dusche und die Haare kräftig durchspülen. Egal ob die Prozedur mit Abtrocknen und Kämmen über zwei Stunden dauerte. Solange musste er das Bad besetzen. Er konnte keine Rücksicht auf den Umstand nehmen, dass die Villa der Arclights nur ein Bad besaß, es früh am Morgen war und außer Chris noch drei weitere Personen hier wohnten, die auch ihr morgendliches Geschäft erledigen mussten. Immerhin war Chris Shampoomodel, da hatten seine Haare schuppenfrei zu sein. Das gehörte sich einfach. Dazu mussten halt Opfer gebracht werden, auch wenn die darin bestanden, dass die morgendliche Hygiene seiner Familienmitglieder vernachlässigt wird.  
Außerhalb des Badezimmers bahnte sich ein Chaos an. Der rosarote Haarschopf des jüngsten Arclights lugte aus seiner Zimmertür heraus. Gähnend tapste er den langen Gang zum Badezimmer hinab. Vor der Tür wartete bereits sein Bruder, der genervt das Gesicht verzog und mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür hämmerte.  
„Thomas ?“, fragte der Grünäugige, „Hat Chris heute wieder seinen Waschtag?“  
„Scheint so.“, grummelte Angesprochener, „ Nur heißt das nicht, dass er den ganzen Vormittag, das Bad blockieren muss, es ist immerhin fast 11 Uhr.“  
„Stimmt, normalerweise wäscht er sich viel früher.“  
„Hätten wir zwei Badezimmer müssten wir nicht wie im Supermarkt Schlange stehen vor unserem eigenen Bad. Verdammt, wie oft habe ich Vater gesagt, das wir mindestens zwei Bäder benötigen.“  
„Guten Morgen, Thomas und Michael.“  
Beide Angesprochenen drehten sich um und erblickten das geschrumpfte Familienoberhaupt der Arclights, Byron.  
Wie schafft er es immer nur sich anzuschleichen und mich so zu erschrecken, dachte Michael.  
„Warum wartet ihr vor dem Bad, anstelle reinzugehen?“  
„Nun Vater “, bei diesen Worten verengten sich Thomas Augen zu Schlitzen, „ Es ist besetzt. Von Chris. Und seit einer geschlagenen Stunde hämmere ich gegen die Tür und werde ignoriert.  
Und das alles nur, weil du dir kein zweites Badezimmer leisten willst.“  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und knallte dem mies gelaunten Thomas an den Kopf, wodurch dessen Laune auf den Nullpunkt sank.  
„Autsch, verdammt noch mal, Chris, pass' doch auf!“, schrie der Blond-Rothaarige.  
„Du musst ja nicht hinter der Tür stehen. Beeilt euch, bitte ich muss später noch mal rein.“, mit diesen Worten verließ der Weißhaarige nur mit Handtuch und Turban bekleidet das Bad. Als er an Thomas vorbei stolzierte, zog dieser als Rache für die Ignoranz seines Bruders an dessen Turban. Jener löste sich, fiel zu Boden und enthüllte Chris lange, weiße Haarpracht.  
„Und dann beschwert ihr euch, dass ich alles volltropfe und ihr es wieder aufwischen müsst.“  
„Tss, Tss, das macht am Ende doch eh' Michael.“ Thomas bückte sich und schnappte nach dem zu Boden gefallenen Handtuch. Mitten in der Luft zog er die Hand zurück und schrie „Ih, was ist das?!“  
Sofort drehten sich die Arclights um und starrten auf das Handtuch. Auf diesem krabbelten tatsächlich winzige weiße Lebewesen, die einen starken Kontrast zu dem dunkelblauen Handtuch bildeten und dadurch gut zu erkennen waren.  
„Igitt, ist es wirklich das, wofür ich es halte?“  
„Was, Schuppen ?“, fragte Michael unwissend.  
„Nein, du Idiot, Läuse.“  
Thomas grinste schadenfreudig. „Na geschieht dir recht, Chris.“  
Nein, das wäre noch schlimmer, das wäre der reinste Alptraum. In Christopher stieg Panik hoch. Wie konnte er mit Läusen seiner Modeltätigkeit nachgehen? Und die wichtigste Frage, wie wird er die lästigen Biester wieder los?  
Doch nicht etwa indem er...  
Angsterfüllt sah der Blauäugige, wie Thomas mit einem Grinsen auf ihn zu kam. Und in der Hand hielt er eine...  
Nein, nicht das auch noch. Das war zu viel. Chris wollte sofort aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum. Sofort. Thomas konnte ihm doch nicht einfach so die Haare abschneiden. Er wäre ruiniert und könnte seinen Modeljob an den Nagel hängen.  
„Schnipp, schnapp und gleich sind Chris Haare ab.“, sang Thomas und grinste, als er die schneidende Bewegung vor dem verschreckten Gesicht seines Bruders demonstrierte. Als Thomas nach einer Strähne von Chris greifen wollte, ergriff jener die Flucht. Thomas jagte lachend seinem Bruder mit der Schere in der Hand hinterher. Es störte weder Thomas, dass er nur Shorts trug, noch Chris, welcher nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte, das er mit einer Hand festhalten musste. Beide waren so mit miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie das Schrillen der Türklingel nicht bemerkten.  
Mit einem Seufzen setzte Michael die Teetasse ab, er hatte sich bereits angezogen, erhob sich vom Stuhl um die Haustür zu öffnen. Als er die Eingangstür geöffnet hatte, starrten ihn zwei blaue Augen an.  
„ K- Kaito...“, stotterte der Rosarothaarige.  
„Ist Chris zu sprechen?“, fragte Kaito ganz neutral.  
„Naja, schau selbst“, meinte Michael etwas verlegen und deutete dabei auf seine zwei halbnackten Brüder, welche sich durch die Wohnung jagten, während ihr Vater, Byron, in Form des Kindes Tron Videospiele auf seiner Handkonsole spielte.  
"Dann komme ich später wieder.“.  
Gerade wollte Kaito sich umdrehen zum Gehen, da bemerkten ihn die beiden Brüder und hielten inne mit ihrer Jagd.  
Dem ältesten der drei Brüder war es sichtlich unangenehm, das ihn sein bester Freund in diesem Aufzug sah, sodass er das Handtuch vor Schreck losließ und es zu Boden plumpste. Chris lief rot an, drehte sich blitzschnell um und rannte raus in Richtung Bad.  
„Chris, nimm' wenigstens dein mit Nissen und Läusen verseuchtes Handtuch mit!“, schrie Thomas ihm nach.  
„Chris hat Läuse?“, fragte Kaito ungläubig.  
„Ja, hat er, Tenjo, ist nen' schlechter Zeitpunkt sich mit ihm zu treffen.“, riet der Rotäugige ihm.  
Der Blondhaarige, auch errötet von den Ereignissen, beschloss daraufhin nach hause zurückzukehren.  
In dem Haus der Arclights derweil: Chris hatte sich fertig angezogen und fragte seinen Vater: „Hast du vielleicht ein Shampoo gegen Läuse?“  
Angesprochener schaute von seinem Spiel auf. „ Ja, warte kurz, ich hole es dir.“  
Er stand auf, legte die Spielkonsole beiseite und ging in das hauseigene Labor.  
Als er ein paar Minuten später wieder in das Zimmer eintrat, sah er wie sein ältester Sohn wieder panisch durch das Zimmer rannte, gefolgt von Thomas mit einer Schere in der Hand.  
Tron zuckte mit den Achseln, stellte das Fläschchen mit dem Anti-Läuse Shampoo auf den Tisch und wendete sich wieder seinem Computerspiel zu.  
Michael beobachtete die ganze Szene und schüttelte den Kopf. Alle drei Menschen waren älter als er, benahmen sich aber wie Kinder. Er wusste, bald läge die Flasche mit dem Shampoo auf den Boden, zersprungen in viele kleine Glassplitter, die Flüssigkeit verteilt auf dem teuren Teppich, Thomas würde darüber lachen, Chris fluchen und Tron weiterspielen und er, Michael, dürfte die ganze Sauerei aufräumen.


End file.
